RFID (radio frequency identification) standards which use the 13.56 MHz frequency bandwidth include ISO 14443 Type A, ISO 14443 Type B, and ISO 15693. In addition, NFC (near field communication) standards are the international standard of the near field communication technology developed so that these RFID standards can be treated collectively.
Since NFC is employed in smartphones which are rapidly spreading in recent years, expansion of various services using NFC is expected. Such NFC installation in smartphones is generalized, increasing the probability that NFC is also employed in devices other than smartphones (healthcare devices, large household devices, for example) (See Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1). Installing an NFC tag into a home appliance enables implementation of services in cooperation with the home appliance. With the services associated with a home appliance, it is possible to read a variety of information items accumulated in a home appliance (information related to the home appliance, for example ((hereinafter simply referred to as “home appliance information”))) by a smartphone in which an NFC function is installed.
Here, there is a proposed technique for sharing the home appliance information among specific members, using an e-mail address (See Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example).